Houen Love
by holy-knight1
Summary: Brendan have troubles with his life...he must find time betweens his pokemon, team Magma plans to conquer the world, his fans and...May. Brendan/May
1. prologue

Hey, this his my first pokemon fiction ever ! Hope you'll enjoy it. Before I begin, this story takes place in Houen after the Ruby/Sapphire events. I use the default name for the boy (Brendan) and the girl (May) trainer. Some pokemon name can look strange to you but I use the US official name and the one you don't know may be pokemon you never saw before (on Ruby/Sapphire). I won't use any nickname to make it easier. 

May's pokemon:Brendan's pokemon: 

-Zangoose-Gyarados 

-Marchstomp-Blaziken 

-Skarmory-Aggron 

-Alakazam-Mightyena 

-Beautifly-Breloom 

-Kecleon-Xatu 

_Thought_

'Pokemon talking' 

"Dialogue" 

Ok now, let's begin..... 

___________________________ 

Mount Chimney, the last hideout that team Magma was able to keep hidden from authorities after Brendan captured the mighty Groudon in order to save the world. The mountain was a quiet and peacefull place, but not today because the pokemon battle between three Magma grunt and a certain young girl raged. 

_What ? I think I heard someone !_ Brendan was trying his best to avoid the paparazis. Since he became a pokemon master, he hardly had any time for himself. He missed the old days when he could train, laugh and talk with May. It was very hard for the 16 years old teenager to live as a superstar. It's sure had good points to be famous but with each thing he liked, came more things he hated. 

"NO ! Beautily, good job, return ! Let's see.....Zangoose GO !" 

_It's May !_ Brendan ran to where the voice came from. 

"Hey May, long time no see ! Uh, need my help ?" 

"Brendan, mmm...no thanks" _I want to prove you I can fight by myself _ "I can handle them by myself". _That's it sound confident._

"Enough talking stupid lovebirds, Crobat, attack the girl !" 

"What ? " said the two teens._ Lovebirds........_

May got knocked out by the bat. She litterally flew on a couple of meters and felt off the cliff. 

"May NOOOO !" Brendan sprinted and jumped down the cliff. In his fall, he grabbed May and pulled her close to him to shield her with his body. The ground was getting closer and closer. He searched his belt, the next thing he knew was darkness. 

**TBC**

****

****So did you like it, it's only the prologue, the other chapter(s) will be longer. R & R plz !!! 

See ya ! Holy-Knight 


	2. Falling for you

I'm sorry about being this long to update. I had many exams this week so I delayed my update a bit. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

"Xatu, Xatu !" The psychic pokemon was really worried. His young trainer and his friend were uncounsious since their fall. It was lke amiracle they were still alive. Lucky for them, Xatu had been called out just in time by Brendan and had been able to save them. The poor pokemon was exausted after the efforts that the stunt he had pulled had required but he didn't want to go rest until his trainer woke up. 

"Ugh, what the ? Where am I ? Hte boy was still stunned. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was the face of a bird pokemon watching over him. He remembered what had happened (A/N:see prologue). 

"Thanks Xatu, you saved our lifes. I owe you one buddy. I know you're tired, you can go rest now, return !" the pokemon was really happy as the red light hit him. He was finally getting his well-deserved rest. 

For Brendan, the watch had just begun because May was awakening. 

"Hey, Brendan ! Are we dead ?" the girl asked confused about their current situation. 

"Nope we're still alive but I fear that Team Magma will try to see if we're really dead so we should get moving. I don't think neither of us are in the shape of a pokemon battle and I don't wannna know what they would do to us if we were found. 

"Sounds like a plan. It's getting dark. Perhaps we should find a cave or some other kind of hideout. The woods are not safe during night." 

"Ok let's go." 

They walked for about an hour then they found a small cave. After fetching some food and eating, they soon found out about another big problem: they couldn't lit a fire because the smoke would indicate their location and it was very cold during nightime in this period of the year in Houen (A/N: The story is in Autumn). 

"Brr, it's kinda chilly. I wouldn't be surprised to see a frozen Charizard in this weather" Brendan was trying, as usual, to be enthusiastic but he knew that their current situation was bad. 

"..."May was looking outside the cave to see a couple of snowflakes falling off the dark sky. 

"What ?" Brendan was a bit confused by May. 

"Brendan, could I come close to you ? Maybe this way we will keep our warmth. 

"Yeah no problem" 

As May cuddles herself closer to Brendan, both teenagers were blushing madly. 

"Brendan ?" Whispered May. 

"Mm ?" Brendan was already half-asleep. 

"How do you feel" 

Brendan had been taking off-guard by this question. "I feel, I feel strange" 

"What do you mean by that ?" 

Brendan was trying to find the correct words to express his fellings for her. He knew this was the right time to do it. 

"May, I want to tell you something. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. You were the first real friend I had before becoming a pokemon master. You never tried never tried to use my status in any ways. May, now I can tell that my friendship has been blossoming into somethinng even more beautifull and powerfull than that. May, I think, no, I'm sure that I love you. I love you even more than my life. May, do you want to go out with me ?" 

"You don't know for how long I wanted to hear that from you !" 

Their worries and their problems were all gone. All that was left in their universe was the person in front of them. Their face got closer and closer until their lips met. It was their first real kiss. 

"Stop it right there lovebirds. Looks like Crobat and I found you !" 

The grunt was now armed with a relover. 

"You ,the boy, get over there if you don't want your girlfriend here to die " Brendan moved to the place the grunt was pointing toward. Never in his life he had felt so powerless. Tears of pain and of rage were now freely falling off his cheeks. 

"You, the girl, come with me. Our leader wants to have a word with you." 

"May NO !" 

"Crobat, knock him off !" 

**TBC **


	3. A Light in the Darkness

I'll answer my review. Sorry about not doing it before.  
  
Urika: Thank you very much. I don't know if you still read my story but you are my first reviewer for this fic ever so you hold a special place in my heart.  
  
Demon-Cat: I'm very glad to have made your fav. List. I hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Kat: I'm glad you like my stories this much lol ! Thank you for your support. Here's a new chapter.  
  
Brujah: Thanks for the encouragement !  
  
Shadow: You reviewed twice the same chapter lol ! But anyway, thanks a lot !  
  
Younglink93: Don't worry I won't stop. I already emailed you but I wanted to mention you here too. I'm happy you like my story this much. I'll go check your stories...  
  
Blahblahblah: I know that my stories may have grammar mistakes but I'm a French speaker. Instead of just complaining could you please, the next time, show me my mistakes and/ore give me tips. This way I will improve my writting.  
  
The author: Oh right, that's me...  
  
Now, let's begin the 2nd chapter...  
  
It's been 3 weeks since May was kidnapped. During those 3 weeks, Brendan came back to his hometown and spent almost all his time locked in his room.  
  
Damn those Magma, they took her away from me. I miss her so much. I got to find a way to find and save May.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The sound of a truck made him came back to his senses. He quickly got up and ran toward the exit of the cave, where the sound came from. Outside the cave was a large red truck with a large 'M' on each side drving away from the forest on a narrow dirt road.  
  
"You'll never see her again boy, she will become one of us soon enough !" the driver had noticed him running after the truck.  
  
"No..." Brendan extended his arm. It was really a sad view. A young pokemon trainer covered with dust, mud and blood trying to reach his hopes that were quickly disappearing. Brendan then collapsed to the dirt road. He was suffering from both his previous "fight" with the grunt's Crobat but the principal cause of his weakness was his broken heart. It hurted so much...  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Brendan still felt weak. The wound that May's kidnapping had not closed, not even a bit. Littleroot Town had organised some 'search party' to find May but to no avail. The police had stopped searching for her because the hopes of finding her were too little. Of course, Brendan's and May's family hadn't given up hope yet. Each day, they would release pokemon to try to find her. For now, not even a trace was found, even by the pokemon.  
  
Brendan just couldn't understand why Team Magma had kidnapped her. She probably is, by now, a member of Team Magma or still being brainwashed by their idiotic ideas. But why didn't they captured me ? After all, I am a pokemon master and my pokemon are much stronger than May's.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door of the house. Remembering that he was alone in the house, he left his cozy room to answer the door.  
  
"Are you Brendan ?" the man who asked the question was wearing a large black cloak. Only his mouth could be seen.  
  
"Yeah that's me. What do you want ?" Brendan was trying to keep his human relations to a minimum level since May's kidnapping.  
  
"I've a rather...let's say...interresting offer for you..."  
  
"Go on" the man had caught the boy attention. Maybe this man was from Team Magma and wanted to ask for something in exchange of May...  
  
"You want to see May again right ?  
  
"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, I'M GONNA !" rage was now overflowing in Brendan's veins. He was ready to hit to guy and to release his mighty Aggron to crush every single bone in that man's body.  
  
"Woah, calm domn, I'm not from Magma, I came here to make a proposition to you. If you want to follow me, everything will be explained to you. You have my words."  
  
"Ok, let's go" Brendan followed the man inside a large blue truck and sat on the passenger seat.  
  
"Ok, next stop, HQ !"  
  
Soon, Brendan arrived to the HQ the man was talking about.  
  
"Finnaly, I can remove my cloak and intruduce myself. My name is John, I'm a member of Team Aqua, Team Magma worst ennemy. I entered this Team for the same reason as you Brendan, my girlfriend was kidnapped by those Magma. I'll be your partener for the time you will be in Team Aqua."  
  
John was a teenager, like Brendan. He was tall and muscular. He had blue eyes with blue hair that came down on his face. One thing was strange; some parts of one of his arm were covered with metal. Overall, he seemed like a good person so Brendan began to let his shield down and to accept him.  
  
"Nice to meet you" both of the teenagers shook hand.  
  
"Brendan, let's go, the boss is waiting for us and ,believe me, you don't want to keep him waiting"  
  
Both of the teenagers ran toward the boss office, John leading the way. What they didn't know was that the boss had a very special assignment in store for them...  
TBC  
Thank you everyone for reviewing. I need a name for John's girlfriend (John isn't my real name). While you review, could you give me your ideas please. I would really need them because I'm a French speaker and I'm not used to English names. 


	4. Something fishy

Both of the teenagers ran toward the boss office, John leading the way. What they didn't know was that the boss had a very special assignment in store for them...  
  
"John, how many time will I need to tell you not to run in halls." the boss's assistant, known among the Aqua as Ms.Perfect for her perfect behavior was, as always, complaining about John's behavior."  
  
"Yeah, next time I won't run.is Archie here ?"  
  
"Yes he's in his office.go on proceed."  
  
"Thanks, see ya !" John got closer to Brendan's ear and whispered "Come on let's not stick around here to long. I don't want her to write another negative report on me."  
  
John almost dragged Brendan in the boss office because he didn't want to spend more time with Ms.Perfect, for obvious reasons.  
  
"Hi Brendan, long time no see" they both shook hand. They were both happy to see each other again. During Brendan's quest to become a master, the boy had helped Archie by defeating a huge amount of Team Magma Member, and Archie helped him by giving him tips and helping him when Team Magma tried to pick up on the teenager. Like the proverb says: the ennemies of my ennemies are my friends. That's how you could describe their relationship, as friends.  
  
John was surprised by his boss's behavior. He was acting friendly and was happy to see Brendan. Most of the time, Archie locked himself in his studyroom planning future missions or was on the 'battlefield' supervizing and, rarely, participating to battles. He was considered as anti-social. John interrupted his thoughts, knowing it was getting him nowhere and resumed listening to the conversation.  
  
"So, Brendan, this will be your new uniform" Archie handed him large pants, a sailor-like t-shirt and an odd looking hat.  
  
The boss noticed the look on Brendan's face when he received the costume. Another one who didn't like the team's uniform.  
  
"Yeah, I know there's still work to do with the look but ut is made to be highly resistant and to not get in the way of my members when they're on a mission."  
  
"I'll get used to it, I guess"  
  
"Ok great, now let's get back to business. I've an assignement for you two. You will work as a team to attack a Team Magma truck when they will stop.at a gaz station just outside of Mauville City. The cargo of this truck is items stolen from the pokemart in Rustbore City late last night. If your attack is succesfull, tie the Magma guarding the truck and continue to Mauville City. There, abandon the truck at the police station. The truck must still contain all the goods, even if they are all broken. We evaluate the Magma to have between one to three grunt protecting the vehicule. There's no executive so it should be a piece of cake for you guys. If you fail to take the truck, there's a backup team near Mauville entrance. Do you have any questions ?"  
  
"No" both of the teenagers responded at the same time.  
  
"Ok then, prepared yourselved, you need to leave the base at 8:00 p.m.  
  
Both of the teenagers exited the office. John led Brendan to his new room. The room was small but had everything a teenager could need. There was a TV, a sofa, a bed, a PC terminal and a small library. The right wall of his room was a giant aquarium were various type of water pokemon swam. It was trully a sight for sore eyes. John noticed the look on Brendan face when he saw the look on Brendan's face as he looked at the aquarium-wall.  
  
"Amazing isn't it, my room is next to yours so my left wall is exactly like yours. You see, in the basement and on the roof, there's pools where you can release your water pokemon. Archie wanted to connect to two pools together so he made six huges tubes that connects them. What is between our room is a part of one of those tubes."  
  
"Wow, it's great"  
  
"Yeah, well I'll go take a quick nap. If you need anything, just knock at my door, I live next door to the right, see ya at eight"  
  
"Bye"  
  
The two hours passed really quickly and ,soon, they where in a small blue car driving to catch up with the Magma truck. It would take them about three hours to get to destination.  
  
During the drive, both boys were silent. John was trying his best to drive the car and Brendan was thinking about the mission.  
  
"Ok I see the truck, stop John"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They got out the car and hide it behind a large tree.  
  
"Let's sneak up between them just to how many grunts there is. Take advantage of the darkness to hide yourself. After, let's release the same number of pokemon that there's grunt. Don't choose any heavy pokemon, go for speed this time. Don't choose any pokemon that emits light because I won't to avoid a direct pokemon battle since we can be outnumbered if they are more than us."  
  
Both of the both began the silently inspect the mission goal. There was only two grunts.  
  
"Piece of cake" Brendan was confused by the fact the grunt didn't seem to be protecting anything. Team Magma was not known for his intelligence but they knew better than this. Even if he had his doubts, he still had to get the mission done.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll release Breloom on the grunt to the left"  
  
"I'll release my Manectric on the one to the right"  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Breloom quickly jump to where to grunt was to perform an headbutt. At the same tine, Manectric attacked using 'quick attack'.  
  
The last thing the grunt could here before fainting was to faint sound of two opening pokeballs.  
  
"We got them !" Brendan was really enthousiatic about his first win in Team Aqua"  
  
"Yeah, great plan Brendan, now let's tie them up and drive the truck to Mauville" John was a bit surprised because the teamwork with Brendan seemed so natural. If someone would a seen their little fight with the Magma they would have thought they practiced it many times before to reach this co- ordination. Maybe Brendan felt the same way that. He would have to ask him later on.  
  
The teenagers placed the two grunts at the back of the truck. John was in the driver's seat and Brendan, not knowing how to drive, was guarding the Magma.  
  
Little did they know, Team Magma had other plans for them.  
  
TBC 


	5. It can't get worse, can it ?

_Thanks to __usal-lover888, Moonlight Queen, Invincible Mal. ___

Absol trainer: Thanks for letting me know, I thought they were hats…oh well. I can't spell check because my computer is in French and if I doesn't seem to accept any English dictionaries.

_Blahblahblah: I know my stories are not as good as a book…well DAH ! I'm almost 14 years old and English is my second language. How can I compare to a professional writter older than me ??? Tell me…_

_Lauren Black: Thank you for reviewing my chapters !!!_

_Demon-Cat: Thank you for everything. (Also for giving me ideas on the name of John's girlfriend. Thank you very much !_

_Younglink93: Thanks for your suggestion._

_Shadowfox: I'm trying to make them longer. Chapter 4 was 1000 words…I think chapter 5 is the same lenght._

_Kat: Thank you !!! You're there since the start !!!_

_Mistress Katerine: Thank you for reading my story. I'm looking forward to read more of your stories !_

_-If I forgot to mention you I'm sorry let me know…(this is for chapter 3-4)_

_ (I don't own "In the End" and pokémon)_

'    ' = thoughts

_The teenagers placed the two grunts at the back of the truck. John was in the driver's seat and Brendan, not knowing how to drive, was guarding the  Magma._

_Little did they know, Team Magma had other plans for them…_

"We are finally here Brendan. Let's deliver those criminals to the police station. A car should be waiting for us near the pokecenter"

As soon as John got off the truck, he noticed something wasn't right. 'The police station is supposed to be open 24 hours a day. The lights are off and it doesn't look like there's someone inside.'

"Brendan don't you think there's something fishy going up around it" John was getting worried. 'What if this mission was only a set up ?' 

"Yeah, let's stay on our guard. We should go now. I don't want to stick around here for too long"

"I agree let's go"

As they walked, they had the funny feeling that someone was following them. Every time they look back, everything seemed normal.

"Here we are the pokecenter" Brendan was more than pleased to be here. He nervously looked around to find the car ,and, to his relief found it. 

They entered the car. As soon as John closed his door, all the doors in the car locked. As hard as they could, they began to try to open them but to no avail. They were trapped inside the car. A faint sound was heard.

"Shit ! GAZ ! LET US OUT !" John knew his attempt to get free wouldn't save them. It's in the human nature to try to survive and he was doing his best to do so.

"Brendan…I feel…dizzy…must…" John was now unconsious and his exemple was soon followed by Brendan.

Brendan woke up in a humid dark cells. The only light he had in his room was a small candle. He took it and began to look around. The walls were full of anti-Magma grafiti. One in particular got his attention.

I tried so hard 

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_And lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter._

_This is for you Alexandra. Even if you don't recognize me anymore I justed wanted to say that I still love you._

_                                                                                              Forever yours,_

_                                                                                              Jason_

It reminded him of May. What if he failed like this Jason did before him. His thoughts were interrupted by a pig-looking guard.

"Come with me…I heard your little friend was going to be a part of our fight show tonight"

"A fight show ?"

"Yeah, it's like a gladiator fight but it's with pokemon"

Brendan was roughly tied up and dragged the see the show. He was worried about his friend.

"Don't look at me this way, you know, I'm only a guard here. I forgot to tell you, you're the next after your friend. "

An announcer dressed as a Team Magma executive began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Team Magma Fight Show. Tonight we have a special for you. Two couple will fight right before your eyes in the arena. Both of the boys are part of the traitors and both of the girls have the honnor of being in our group. Without wasting anymore of your precious time, let's begin with our first match. John against Katerine." Brendan could hear that the crowd was in Katerine's favor. He looked at Katerine. Her eyes were like dark holes, no life inside them. He could see that John body was shaking. He was probably crying.

"Katerine what have they done to you…" He remembered all the good time they spent together. The romantic diners he prepared, the dances they went, the little fight they had, her way to smile at everything he said to her, this Katerine was long gone. Before him stood a Katerine-shaped doll. But still, he couldn't do her any harm…'Why must my life be that way ?'

"1,2,3 FIGHT !!!"

She lost no time. As soon as the announcer said the words feared by John. She released her first pokeball contained a Hariyama.

John reached his belt with a shaking hand…he couldn't do it. He felt to the ground. His mind was broken, he had lost to will to live on.

Brendan could only watch in horror as Hariyama got closer and closer to John. The chains around his legs and wrists were too tight, he couldn't help him.

"I love you Katerine…" the last part of the sentence was only heard by Katerine. A small glipse of life came back to her eyes as she saw what her pokemon was about to do. It was too late to call her pokemon back or to cancel the attack. She looked at him. He seemed to have noticed she was back to normal and looked relieved. It was the last thing she saw before her pokemon tackled the poor boy with all this might. The teenager was sent flying to a nearby wall. The sound that the impact made could be hear in the entire stadium. She rushed to see if he was still alive and took him in her arms. She cried for him. For the first time she had been captured by Team Magma she felt emotions. How could this happen ? Was it all a bad dream or was he really…

The next match was announced and Brendan was given three pokeballs. He looked at them and remembered something. Before he left the base, Archie had given him a pokeball. He said to use it with care. At first Brendan wondered what was inside the mysterious ball. Now would be his chance to test it.

Brendan entered the arena, determined to save May but he couldn't stop thinking about his friend John. From the other side of the arena entered May. Her eyes looked similar to Katerine's. They were lifeless. A painfull contrast to her normal cerulean eyes.

"1,2,3 FIGHT !" It was really ironic to see how counting to three was deadly.

Like Katerine before her, she wasted no time and release her pokemon. Unlike John, he released one too.

As soon as both pokemon exited their pokeballs. The arena was covered with light. The light became a beautifull rainbow. Both pokemon were facing each other. The water against the fire, Aqua against Magma. The combined powers of these two pokemon release the Team Magma members of their zombie-like state. May ,like the others, was back to normal. The first thing she saw was Brendan smiling at her.She smiled at him but the she had little energy left. The whole time she had being under Magma's control, they had given her the minimal to live. Being under their control, she felt nothing like hunger or thirst but now that she was free, she felt weak and stumpled. Brendan caught her before she hit the ground. Finally they were together. They were interrupted by a loud sound. The powers of the two legendary pokemon were too strong for the building and it was collapsing. The couple went to help Katerine and John.

"Please, save yourselves, I'll take care of him myself" Brendan helped May and made his way toward the exit. It wasn't easy because all the Magma were trying to get out. It was pure anarchy. By luck, they managed to escape the building. After they exited, the building entirely collapsed. They searched among the survivors. No trace of John or Katerine was found…

Epilogue coming up.


	6. Short Epilogue

Sorry for not updating sooner. Someone in my family died and I didn't had any inspiration to finish my story. I want to say thanks to all of you who followed the story. You know who you are =) (Demon-Cat in particular !!!)  
  
Rain poured on Brendan's house. It was a really dark night. Fall began weeks ago and the storm was blowing away the remaining leafs on the trees. Not far from there, a small river, agitated by the storm was carrying two uniforms. They looked more like rags but you could still identify them. One of them was from Team Aqua and the other was from Team Magma. The war between the clan was finnaly over with the destruction of the Magma HQ a couple of months ago. The bloodshed was finally over.a new time of peace was beginning.  
  
A man wearing a dark cloak were you could only see his mouth was walking in this thunderstorm. The wanderer seemed not affected by the rain. He stopped to walk as soon as he reached Brendan's house. The lights were all out except for the one in the living room. The wanderer came closer to the living room window.  
  
In the fireplace, a small fire was warming the room. On the sofa, two teens had fallen asleep. The boy ,even in his sleep, was holding the girl tightly as if he was afraid to let her go. The girl had a smile on her angelic face. She seemed to have finally found the happiness she deserved. Both of the teens had bruises on their face.  
  
The mysterious man smiled. He backed off from the window and continued his walk until a female voice stopped him.  
  
"So ?", the female asked.  
  
"They are fine, I think we should not disturb them for now" ,the male smiled.  
  
Both of the strangers exited town. As they left, a thunderbolt lighted the night enough the show one of the strangers' arm. It was covered with metal.  
  
THE END  
  
I know it is short but it's only the epilogue.maybe I'll modify some chapters.  
  
Thanks everyone for your support ! 


End file.
